New Beginnings
by Mrs.Malfoy77
Summary: Hermione and Draco see each for the first time in years at a ministry ball. When Blaise and Ginny decide to intervene in their lives Hermione and Draco decide to play a prank on them but this leads to an unexpected situation for both of them. "Business? What business could we possibly go into together?" Rated M just to be safe. Eventual Dramione and also a little Blaise/Ginny.
1. The Plan

**AN: Hello readers :) This story has been in my head for a few weeks now and I finally decided to type it down and this is what I have come up with! I hope you enjoy it and please please please review so that I know what you think of it, also constructive critiscm is always welcome :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Chapter 1 – The Plan

Entering the room for the ministry's annual Christmas ball was always daunting but this year it was even worse for Hermione Granger who had been notified that Draco Malfoy would be attending for the first time. Her eyes quickly flittered over all the faces in the room and it wasn't long before she saw the very face that haunted her since she was informed he would be attending. Hermione knew that the war had changed Malfoy, just as it had everyone else, but it didn't make it any easier to be in the same room as her old school bully, even if it was a massive ballroom.

Walking through the crowd she quickly spotted her friends, in all honesty it wasn't all that hard considering all the gingers in the circle. As she approached her friends turned and smiled at her making her quickly forget about the blond haired bully from her past on the other side of the room, but he didn't forget about her.

* * *

"Granger is looking nice." Draco Malfoy quickly muttered in his friend Blaise Zabini's ear, Blaise quickly looked around and spotted Hermione immediately as she was with the Weasley's and a few others. Blaise's eyes didn't stay long on Hermione though as his attention quickly moved onto Ginny Weasley; his secret girlfriend.

Ginny and Blaise had been secretly dating for six months and it was going very well but they both had made the decision to keep it a secret for the time being as their families were both still adjusting after the war and blood status was still a slight issue, well for Blaise's parents at least, Ginny's family had never cared.

Draco looked over at his friend and followed his gaze finding that he was staring at none other than Ginny Weasley, elbowing him to break Blaise's stare Malfoy gently shook his head. Malfoy had known about there relationship for two months, he had guessed it and forced Blaise to come clean, he sort of wished he hadn't though because now Ginny came over whenever she wanted and there was no stopping their public displays of affection in the lounge room, honestly you would think they had some decency.

"Mate don't stare your parents are here, remember?" Draco muttered, Blaise looked at him and nodded slightly he knew that if he was caught looking at Ginny then it would raise suspicions and the thing about his parents were that they never let suspicions rest, they would be on his back until they got a legit answer, usually Blaise was pretty good at making them up but he didn't want to lie when it came to Ginny.

"Draco now may be the time to tell them, they can't do anything in public." Blaise said not bothering to lower his voice, Draco looked over at his friend and could see that he meant what he was saying, Draco shook his head and smiled trying to play it off as a joke.

"Nah, they'd still murder you." He laughs but Blaise just looks at him before turning but Draco quickly stops him with a hand on his shoulder. "Blaise, talk to Ginny first she may not be ready to tell anyone yet." Blaise thinks it over and his shoulders slump a little meaning that he has dropped the idea of telling his parents Draco lets out an inaudible sigh and heads for the drink table, he was going to need a few to get through the night.

As he reaches the drink table so does a certain Gryffindor he didn't notice had strayed that way, Draco smiles what he hopes is a 'I'm sorry for everything that I have ever done to you and I would really appreciate it if we could be civil and you could forgive me one day' smile, although even he knows that is too much to convey with a simple facial expression. He turns toward the punch bowl and scoops some into his cup all the while trying to get up the courage to turn and say an actual apology to Granger. Finally he has got him self ready but as he turns he finds that she is almost half way back to her friends, sighing he walks back over to Blaise thinking over how he could start a conversation with Granger and apologise all in one simple sentence without causing a scene or getting Potter and Weasel involved. The ball didn't end for another three hours so he figured he had until then to figure out how to do it.

* * *

"Saw that Malfoy was at the drink table, how did you go? Seeing him again after all these years," Ginny asked hoping that Hermione could tell just from looking at Malfoy that he may have changed and also hoping for her relationship's sake that Hermione could forgive him because although Hermione didn't know about her relationship she soon would and if things were going to run smoothly between Ginny and Blaise she wanted there friends to at least be civil among each other. After all, what happened if they got married someday? Then everyone would be in one big room so Ginny had decided there could be no dramas between friends; she had to sort things out.

"Honestly, I don't know. When he saw me he smiled a sort of sad smile and he even looked maybe a little apologetic but despite that he didn't bother talking to me or apologising so I don't really think he has changed all that much, if at all otherwise he would have spoken to me."

"Maybe he was worried about how you would react if he just…. Just um… assaulted you with conversation." Hermione looked at her best friend trying to hide a smile.

"Assaulted me with conversation?" Hermione laughed out, it was the most ridiculous thing Ginny had ever said and that was BIG because Ginny often said silly things that would cause both girls to roll around the floor giggling like schoolgirls and clutching their sides, in fact Hermione would say it happened at least once a week. Ginny blushed but couldn't help laughing a little herself although nothing like normal.

"You know what I meant Hermione. I'm just trying to help you get over this 'Malfoy the Big Bad Bully' stage of your life. The war changed you and me, I'm sure it changed him as well. You don't judge a book by its cover as you should know considering how much you read." Ginny giggled obviously thinking she was pretty clever.

"Ginny I know you're right and people change and all but I have feeling you have some ulterior motive that you are not telling me but then I think I'm just being stupid because what could you possibly gain by me and Malfoy not hating each other…. Unless, oh gosh Ginny, you're not dating him are you?" Hermione asks snapping out of her rambling thoughts to find out the answer, Ginny just laughs.

"Of course I'm not Hermione, now you're just being silly and over thinking the situation. I simply want you to be happy and move on from your childhood and I thought maybe you and Malfoy sorting things out could help since I know how nervous you were at him being here tonight." Ginny's answer is reasonable enough but Hermione just can't shake the feeling that Ginny has another motive and then she figures it out; Blaise.

"That's fair enough Ginny but I'm not going to make the first move in 'sorting this out' because as far as I'm concerned there is nothing to sort out we have no sort of relationship and I highly doubt we will ever have a friendship let alone anything civil. Thank you for your concern but honestly I am fine and I have moved on from my childhood." Hermione smiled and touched her friend's arm in a reassuring gesture before making her way toward Harry and Ron.

Ginny sighed before walking out onto a balcony, she knew it wouldn't be long before Blaise followed her out and as long as he kept his distance from her no one would suspect a thing except two work colleagues exchanging a few words. She was right and a few minutes later Blaise appeared on the balcony she did not turn at his arrival but rather continued to look out at the night sky, Blaise stood a few steps apart from Ginny and looked back into the ballroom before speaking.

"How has your night been Ginevra?" Ginny shivered but it had nothing to do with the cold breeze that was blowing from the north. It was from hearing her name on the lips of her sexy Italian boyfriend, he smirked as he saw her shiver knowing exactly what her name did to her when it was pronounced by his lips.

"Fine thanks Zabini, yours?" She replied coolly afraid that someone could walk out onto this balcony at any moment.

"Also fine except for Draco whining about his… inabilities." He laughed but then quickly stopped, for he was also worried about people walking out onto the balcony and in case it did happen he wanted it to seem as they weren't being friendly just polite.

"Inabilities? You've got me intrigued, care to share?" She gave him her best seductive look not that she would need it, Blaise told her everything.

"I'm not sure I should Ms Weasley. He is my best friend after all and you are just a work colleague." Blaise winked, he knew this would irritate her but that was his plan, not even a second later he heard her huff.

"Please tell me Blaise, maybe I can even help." Ginny states barely above a whisper as she moves so close to Blaise that they are practically touching. She gives him a small kiss before moving back to where she was and checking to make sure she didn't have to obliviate anyone's memories.

"Ok Ginny if you must know." Blaise says, mock indignantly. "Draco saw Hermione before at the drinks table but by the time he had worked up the courage to talk to her and apologise she was back with you and now he is racking his brain for a way to do it and its driving me crazy."

"So let me get this straight Draco's inability is that he can't apologise?" Blaise nods confirming the statement.

"That is so ridiculous, I was hoping for something juicy and scandalous not 'oh poor Malfoy can't apologise for something he did as a child' that is so silly. Thankfully I am a genius and I can help fix Draco's problem even though it truly is miniscule." Blaise looks at Ginny expectantly waiting for her to continue but she doesn't.

"Gin, are we just going to stand here all night or are you going to tell me your plan?"

"Oh right. Ok so we need to sneak them both out of the party, separately of course. I'll get Hermione out first and then you get Draco out five to ten minutes later, then we put them in the library together lock the door listen to their conversation from the outside and once Draco has apologised we will unlock the door and maybe go find ourselves a room." Blaise just stood there in shock disbelieving that Ginny just came up with that entire plan in just a few short minutes. Then he realised they might have a slight hiccup.

"Ginny brilliant plan but one problem, how do we get them to leave the ballroom to go to the library?" Ginny just rolled her eyes at him as if it was the simplest thing in the world, which it obviously wasn't as he didn't have a clue.

"I'll tell Hermione we are going to a library and you can tell Draco that you found a secret brothel in the building or there's a high price hooker he hasn't been with waiting upstairs, whatever it takes get him up there." She laughed.

"Ginny you know he only uses hookers because he's lonely and he doesn't do it very often as he has no problem pulling girls." Blaise said defending his friend but Ginny just laughed. Just as Ginny opened her mouth to reply she heard someone step onto the balcony and turned to find her brother, Ron, standing there.

"Are you ok Ginny?" He asked eyeing Blaise but Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be Ron?" He indicated slightly to Blaise and Ginny laughed again. "We are discussing work Ron which I do suppose you don't have much experience in since you're jobless but now that you are here you might as well come with me back into the party and help me find Hermione." She quickly looked to Blaise. "The new plan sounds good, we can discuss it more Monday." He nodded his head politely and turned his back so now he was the one looking at the stars.

Ginny and Ron went back inside and Ron gave Ginny a twenty-minute lecture on 'evil Slytherins' and how she shouldn't be seen with them on a social basis as it could ruin her reputation. From the outside of the conversation all someone got was that Ron was lecturing Ginny but she didn't care and just kept rolling her eyes and scanning the room, which was quite an impressive thing to be able to do at the same time. The sight of Ron lecturing Ginny was also quite an unusual one as it was often the other way around and also everyone knew that Ginny was fiercely independent and hated being told what to do by anyone who wasn't an authoritive figure.

* * *

**AN: There it is I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes that I may have missed. Once again please review! :)**


	2. The Library

**AN: Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited or reviewed the first chapter :) Also a big thanks to my beta Talia for all of her work on this chapter :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- The Library

From across the ballroom Draco had once again worked up the courage to talk to Hermione and attempt to apologise. Slowly he began strolling over but she walked out of the room, arm in arm with Ginny, before he made it. Wondering where they were going, Draco followed them quietly.

Knowing Granger he should have guessed they would be visiting the library. Suddenly**,** a hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see Blaise smirking at him.

"Didn't realise you had resorted to stalking**,** Malfoy." He laughed, Draco, not finding the situation even a tiny bit funny, started to walk away but Blaise stopped him quickly. "Not so fast buddy, we have to go in there." He nodded in the direction of the library and Draco sighed, hoping he was once again joking. Blaise started walking towards the door and Draco**,** realising that he was not joking after all, sullenly followed. They entered the room and both Ginny and Hermione looked up, Blaise just smiled his stunning smile, "Sorry to interrupt ladies, I just need to talk to Ginny about that plan we were talking about when your brother interrupted earlier, do you mind?" He asked looking in Hermione's direction, she shook her head and once again turned to the books. Blaise and Ginny quickly rushed out of the room and closed the door behind them locking it with a spell they didn't think either of the other two would be able to guess.

"Blaise, this could take a while, so instead of eavesdropping, can we just go find that room now?" Ginny asked suggestively. Blaise didn't need any more encouragement and quickly grabbed her hand so they could find somewhere private.

…

After Blaise and Ginny left, Draco walked quickly over to the door, where his suspicions were immediately confirmed as he tried to turn the handle.

"Have they locked us in?" Draco turned to see Hermione staring at him, waiting for a response. He couldn't seem to form any words, so only managed to nod at her. "I'm sure between the two of us we can unlock it." She said.. Draco once again nodded and considered what Hermione had said… did she just compliment him?

"Uh, Hermione, before we start trying to unlock it, can I just say one thing?" He asked hesitantly. Hermione nodded at him. He started chastising himself in his head, he couldn't believe he was nervous, _he was a Malfoy_ after all and he usually exuded confidence**.** But now, when he needed it most, it had decided to disappear completely. "I just wanted to say… you know… that I'm sorry for everything I ever put you through, I know I was the one in the wrong and I wish I could go back in time and, uh, change things. I'm truly sorry." Draco looked down no longer able to keep eye contact with Hermione; he hoped she would forgive him but also understood if she couldn't. Hearing her walk towards him, he looked up.

"Friends?" She asked smiling and holding out a hand to shake, Draco gladly took it and visibly relaxed as he realised that it was over, he had apologised and been forgiven. It had taken a huge weight off his shoulders, now he could get back to his usual self.

"Now we've dealt with that what about we break down this door, I need more firewhiskey." Draco said with a smirk before turning toward the door and pulling his wand out. "Alohamora." He looked at the door expectantly before pulling the handle; it didn't open, from behind him he heard Hermione laugh.

"Did you honestly think a simple spell like that would work?" Hermione laughed again before walking toward the door and pulling her own wand out. She stood there for a few minutes a look of extreme concentration on her face before finally giving up and turning back to Draco. "Damn it they have some locking charm I don't know on the door and I don't know what to do I've tried everything I can think of." Draco just stands there looking confused.

"Uh, Hermione**,** you didn't do any spells…" Draco mutters and then he looks down disbelieving how stupid he is while a grin forms on Hermione's face. "You know non-verbal magic?" He questions but in all honesty he already knows the answer. Thankfully for him Hermione just nods and drops the subject**,** turning away from the door to once again study the bookshelves. "I have a feeling that we're going to be in here for a while so we might as well chat, after all**,** isn't that something that 'friends' do?" Draco says and Hermione turns back around.

"Fine you want to chat then let's chat**;** but you get to come up with the topic." Hermione said, laughing. Draco pondered the beauty of her laugh, he had never really heard it at Hogwarts because he was generally being mean to her**,** but he realised now that he should have payed more attention because it was a truly bewitching laugh.

"Ok, let's talk about why Blaise and Ginny felt the need to lock us in this room." He said**,** snapping out of his thoughts.

"Well**,** why Ginny did it was simple; she thought that I needed to resolve my issues with you so I could be 'happy and move on from my childhood'" Hermione stated using her fingers as air quotes in a sarcastic manner.

"And Blaise?" Draco asked, curious to know Hermione's theories on the topic.

"That's simple; Blaise did it because he loves Ginny." Hermione turns in time to see the shocked expression on Draco's face before he quickly goes back to a smirk. "I've known they were dating for while but Ginny doesn't know that I know so please don't tell her." Hermione states turning back to the bookshelves.

"Sure but why haven't you confronted her? If the tables were turned I'm sure that's what she would do." Hermione just shrugs.

"I'm not Ginny, I have patience and she'll tell me in her own time, when she is ready." Draco just stood there marvelling at her, in all their time at school he had thought she was just a silly bookworm**,** but now he could see that she had grown into not only a beautiful woman**,** but also one who's intelligence actually translated into real life and had a great deal of experience behind it.

"Draco can you help me with something...?" Hermione trailed off smirking and Draco couldn't help thinking that she could have been a Slytherin with that smirk.

"Ok what is it?" Draco asked also smirking as Hermione smiled a truly wicked smile.

"I want to play a little prank on Ginny and Blaise. When they unlock this door I want us to pretend that we hate each other even more than when we entered this room, maybe insult each other on the way out and blame Blaise and Ginny for it. I don't want them to believe that their plan worked, I want them to think it was a mistake to try and push us together to resolve things. You still in?"

"Of course, this is the easy stuff." Draco snorted and Hermione just looked at him smiling.

"Oh yeah, so what's the hard stuff?" Hermione asked her Slytherin looking smirk back on her face. Draco took what looked like a minute to think when really he was just considering how much Hermione had changed these last few years.

"You know, getting people together or actual pranks." Draco smirked.

"That sounds pretty easy to me."

"Depends on the people." Draco replied, he decided that he should change the topic and get onto something that they could properly talk about. "So Hermione, what do you do with your days now?"

"Nothing really**,** I travelled for a little while, but I'm back now and I'll probably start looking for work in a few weeks. What about you?" Hermione asked cocking her head to one side.

"I work at Malfoy Industries**,** but I think I will probably also be looking for a new job in the next few weeks." Draco stated.

"Why? Is working with your father too hard?" Hermione laughed.

"No**,** that's the problem**,** it doesn't challenge me at all and it is boring as hell. I want a job I look forward to going to everyday." Hermione nodded**, **she understood exactly what he was talking about because it was exactly what she wanted.

"Um, maybe because we are both on the job hunt we should meet up for coffee sometime this week and brainstorm possible job ideas or look in papers for job applications?" Hermione asked**,** disbelieving that she had just asked Draco sodding Malfoy out for coffee. He couldn't believe it either and was standing there in shock as Hermione began to panic a little, he finally realised he was not dreaming and quickly spoke.

"Yeah**,** sure**,** what about Thursday?" He almost shouted from excitement. _Calm down__**,**__ Malfoy__**,**__ this is not how you should act!_ He scolded himself.

"Yeah**,** that works for me too." They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes**,** just smiling at each other**,** until Hermione heard people approaching. "Don't mention the coffee or anything to Blaise or Ginny, I'll owl you with the details. I hope you are a good actor Draco." Draco nodded and they both quickly took up places at opposite ends of the room.

As Ginny gingerly opened the door**,** Hermione looked up from the book she was pretending to read to give her the biggest glare she could manage.

"About time you came back and unlocked this door, I can't believe you locked me in here with that ferret!" Hermione said with anger in her voice while on the inside she was laughing.

"Trust me it hasn't been a vacation having to be in here with you either**,** sweetheart." Draco drawled sarcastically, hiding a smile. Hermione turned and tossed the book she had been holding at his head, he caught it easily and turned to Hermione once more. "Careful Granger wouldn't want to ruin one of your precious books, we all know how much you love them after all." Hermione just glared at him but inside she was fighting to hide a smile that was threatening to cross her face.

"It would be worth ruining a book to hurt you**,** Malfoy." She said stepping forward.

"You could never hurt me." Draco said also stepping forward.

"Two words; third year." Hermione smirked and Draco looked infuriated.

Up until this point Ginny and Blaise had been watching in silence but they both knew they had to step in before something serious happened and one of them actually got hurt**,** whether it was physical or emotional.

"Hermione**,** I'm sorry for locking you in here**,** but we can go now if you want**?**" Ginny said taking Hermione's hand in hers**,** which Hermione promptly ripped away.

"I don't want to spend another minute in here with this stupid ferret." Hermione spat heading for the door.

"Nice chat**,** Granger. See you soon." Draco laughed while Ginny and Blaise turned to glare at him. "And with that I think I'll also be on my way."

"Well**,** that was a disaster." Ginny said obvious frustration on her face. "They couldn't even act like adults for 2 minutes."

"I know**,** but don't worry, it was a good idea love." Blaise said wrapping Ginny in his arms in a reassuring gesture.

…

Back in the hallway Hermione and Draco found each other and burst into laughter. "That was brilliant Draco, thanks for your help." Hermione smiled her best and biggest smile**,** leaving Draco temporarily speechless.

"Anytime, so I'll see you Thursday?" He questioned and she nodded before turning and walking into the ballroom while Draco decided to call it a night and apparate home.


	3. The Coffee Idea

**AN: Once again thank you to my awesome beta Talia. Also thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows or favourites, it means a lot to me. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, so I sadly do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Coffee Idea

_Draco,_

_Guess what? It's Thursday, which means coffee. I know a beautiful little muggle café not far from your offices where no one will see us so that Ginny and Blaise won't know that their plan worked. The address is 24 Lions Street and the café is called 'The Coffee Cottage'. See you at one._

_-H_

Draco put down the letter smirking, he had been looking forward to this coffee since the ball on Saturday and was glad the day had actually come otherwise he would have gone crazy. He was also glad she had chosen a muggle café instead of one populated by dozens of witches and wizards, like The Leaky Cauldron, because, although he frankly didn't care what his father had to say about who he chose to socialise with, it would at least mean that he wouldn't have to sit through a lecture about hanging with 'his own class'. Honestly, after the war, you would have thought that Lucius would have changed his ways and thoughts but no, he was as stubborn as ever and still believed he was better because of his blood line, even though he was possibly the worst human alive.

…

With nothing to do at her flat, Hermione decided to head to the coffee shop early and read, taking in the beautiful aroma of coffee, while she waited for Draco to arrive. As she arrived she noticed that she was not the only one who apparently had nothing to do as Draco had also arrived early and was already seated at a table, face in a book on potion making.

"It must be so hard working for your father." Hermione smirked at Draco as she sat down, he looked up and smiled.

"And I am sure it must be equally as hard to do nothing." He laughed.

"Oh, it is. Seriously, why aren't you at work?" Hermione laughed looking at the menu.

"It's one of the perks of having your name on the door and building, I choose my hours, and that's after I decide whether or not I'm even going to show up." Draco smirked.

A waitress appeared and Hermione decided that she may as well order lunch, she hadn't eaten all day and was actually beginning to get hungry. She ordered a bowl of chips and gravy and a caramel latte, Draco ordered a burger and chips and an espresso.

"I didn't take you for someone who ate burgers." Hermione said sceptically, Draco just raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know why." She added blushing.

"Well I didn't take you for a chips and gravy girl, I actually thought the opposite, what with that body I thought for certain you must be a salad girl." Draco smirked as Hermione blushed at the backhanded compliment he had just given her but she was determined not to get embarrassed.

"Why, Draco, did you just compliment me? Are you sure you're a pureblood?" She laughed while his face fell slightly.

"As sure as I can be, although sometimes I wish I wasn't." Draco replied, regaining his composure to answer Hermione's question, she raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore the last part of his comment.

"So I brought The Daily Prophet and a muggle newspaper for myself; I decided that if there were no jobs available that I wanted in the wizarding world, then I could always look at a job in muggle London." Hermione looks down at her bag and pulled the papers out, Draco just nodded as he saw a waitress approaching with their drinks. She was clearly checking him out and Draco looked away but politely muttered a 'thank you' when she put his drink down in front of him.

"Can I grab that Daily Prophet off you? I didn't think to bring a paper." Hermione mock-glares at Draco and reluctantly passes him the paper and it wasn't long before he spotted something. "Mediwitch apprenticeship. That would be good for you." He states, obviously proud at having spotted it.

"Nope, after the war I can't stand blood, I'd freak out every time I saw someone." Hermione says, sipping her caramel latte. Draco looks back at the paper pretending to be searching for jobs but instead he is lost in his head thinking about how much Hermione has been through and how tough the war must have been on her. "You're not even looking anymore are you?" Hermione says accusingly and Draco blushes slightly.

"No." He admits sheepishly and Hermione just rolls her eyes at him.

"Draco, I thought you were serious about wanting to get a job that challenges you and to get away from your father and yet you are not even concentrating on looking." Hermione scolds.

"I am serious, Hermione, but nothing appeals to me, I want something I can enjoy and a desk job doesn't, so most jobs are out." Hermione nods, understanding what he means but still slightly annoyed that he wasn't looking properly. Hermione looked around and spotted a girl reading a book, Draco, noticing her gaze, looked over too. "A book you haven't read?" he questions laughing.

"No, I've read it, it's the girl I'm interested in." Draco cocks an eyebrow and Hermione quickly snaps her head back to glare at him. "Not like that, you filthy minded person, she's looks upset… I think she might be lonely." Draco looked back over, questioning Hermione's assessment.

"How do you know she's upset? She just looks like she's concentrating on her book." Draco asked, now studying the girl also.

"I've read that book it's a comedy and the fact that she isn't even cracking a smile, or turning any pages in the few minutes I've been watching her, tells me that she is deep in thought and just pretending to read, which means that something is on her mind." Draco nods, impressed. "Also, the fact that she's in a coffee store reading, rather than a quiet place like her home, could suggest that she lacks company, hence the possibility that she is lonely."

"You should be a psychologist or whatever that person is in the muggle world that reads peoples emotions and helps them or something." Draco suggests still looking impressed at Hermione's ability to read people.

"I don't know how to help this girl though, so I would make a terrible psychologist or whatever it is." Draco just nodded, unsure of what to say he started looking around the room while Hermione continued to stare at the girl. Noticing a not-as-attractive-as-him-but-still-ok-looking guy looking at the girl, Draco turned back to Hermione.

"I think I have an idea." Draco stated triumphantly, standing up. Hermione looks at him questioningly, but he just shook his head and began walking over to the guy he spotted. Hermione stared after him until she realised what he is doing, sitting back she began to question everything about this new Draco Malfoy. He's helpful, intelligent, gentlemanly, undoubtedly attractive, still egotistical, but not as bad, and overall a nice guy. Hermione decided that she liked this Draco.

After speaking with the guy for around twenty minutes Draco walked back over, looking triumphant, Hermione tilted her head, a questioning look on her face. "He is going to go and talk to that girl." Hermione looked just as impressed with Draco as he was with her earlier. Hermione looked over to the girl to see the guy nervously approaching her, he cleared his throat and she looked up, he said something and she cracked a smile before motioning for him to sit down. Hermione looked back at Draco, smiling.

"We make a good team." She laughs, feeling triumphant and Draco nods and smiles. Their food arrived and they ate silently, Draco pondering an idea that popped into his head, while Hermione was pondering how well the guy and girl were getting along. After they finished eating and their plates had been taken away, Draco decided to share his thoughts with Hermione and see what she thought.

"Hermione, I've had an idea for a job that we can both do and I think we will both enjoy it." He started hesitantly and Hermione just nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I think we should go into business together." She looked shocked but quickly regained her composure.

"Business? What business could we possibly go into together?" She asked sceptically, just as Draco knew she probably would.

"A business that the wizarding world has never had before, we would be entrepreneurs. Now, when I say what it is, just think it over for a while before replying, because it is strange and probably something you have never even thought about doing, ok?" Hermione nodded, more curious than anything else and Draco continued. "I think we should open a dating service of sorts, we can match people together just as we did today, it could be great for both of us." He finished and waited patiently while Hermione mulled the idea over in her head. On one hand, she thinks that it is a completely ridiculous idea and she can't even picture working with Draco all day every day, but, on the other hand, it is the sort of job she never would have thought of and it does sound like it could be both a great opportunity and something she could enjoy doing. After a straight five minutes of thinking about it she looked in Draco's eyes, her decision made.

"Sure, but I think it needs to be more than just your average dating service, it needs to be exciting and fun." Hermione said, her brain running off with a list of possibilities. "We could have a revenge aspect to our business as well as the dating service, something like after a break up we help them get all over the press with a new hot guy/girl and make their ex sorry." Draco nodded along, thinking that it was not a bad idea. "And we could also have a prank division, actually, that could be problematic legally, so we better not." Draco just remained quiet, letting Hermione get in all her ideas. "Oh, we could also have a muggle store."

"Hermione, all of your ideas are wonderful, but let's not get ahead of ourselves here. I know we could make this work, but there is a lot of paperwork and behind the scenes stuff we have to do before we can even think about opening up our business, let alone a muggle division." Hermione nodded, knowing he was right, of course.

"You're right, I'm going to go home when we are done here and read some books on business management and maybe also do some research on properties that are available and would work for our purpose." Draco just smiled and nodded, thinking that of course Hermione would want to read about this straight away.

"Well, I have the rest of the day off, so I might also go home and do some research. Why don't you come over? I have a boardroom table and a coffee machine in the study, we could brainstorm possible name ideas and figure out what else we will need." Draco suggested but Hermione was hesitant, with all her memories of the Manor, she didn't want to risk going there, so, unfortunately, she had to ask the question.

"Where do you live nowadays?" She asked, trying to come off carefree but failing as her nervousness seeps in to her voice.

"A flat two blocks from here, it's not massive like the manor, but it's still pretty impressive." He laughed trying to make Hermione feel more relaxed again.

"I bet." Hermione laughed, she stood up and put her coat on while Draco looked slightly confused. "Are we going or not?" She asks. He quickly stood and they left the coffee store together and walked to Draco's apartment. Upon entering, Hermione couldn't help but be impressed; the apartment was a lot bigger than hers, but it was understated and beautifully decorated in blacks and other colours. "You have a beautiful apartment, Draco." Draco smiled, before leading Hermione toward a room that turned out to be a study.

"Ok then, let's plan."


End file.
